The knight
by njking24
Summary: Finn the human was never found by Jake's parents on boom boom mountain. Instead he is found by princess bubblegum's mother; who raises him to be the princess's "knight" and protector. But as fin grows he starts to question who and what he is, what does the princess mean to him, and what the future holds for the last human in Ooo.


**Okay so here's a story I might work on. The first chapter is short for a reason, it's a preview, a quick sketch into my ideas, give me some feedback (favs' follows' and reviews) and ill develop it more. Don't and I'll just leave it as an idea stuck in my head. Oh well. Read and review if you like it I guess. **

xxx-xxx-xxx

The knight smiled weakly, locks of golden hair dripped with spent sweat. Mismatched eyes observed the carnage surrounding him. Dead, death, the countless dead, and his blade gleaming in the dim light that managed to sneak its way from the surface world, the light that made the blood on his weapon shine with an eerie sheen. The knight swung his blade, and the blood flew off, splattering a distant wall. He limped forward careful not to damage himself even further. Ahead of him was his prize, ahead of him the object he had so dejectedly fought for, the object the princess had sent him to gather. The object that would earn him a name.

_The Enchiridion. _

The book that held all things, the book the princes had demanded he gather. He grabbed it, held it firm in his hands, this book held his future, it held his name. Slowly he placed the book into his leather carrying sack. The walls shuddered, a great groan escaped from some unheard corner. He gripped his sword more firmly and swung his body around. He gasped at the site.

A giant stood before him at least six or seven feet tall, haggard and old, his beard the color of white snow, his skin scarred and hued a sickly blue. His only clothing were tight brown leggings. His big hands were balled into tight fists.

"You've come far warrior, tell me are you a hero?" Large green eyes stared down at home. They glowed with intrigue.

"I am knight, defender of candy kingdom, protector of the princess. I am her right arm, her enforcer, her protector."

The giant looked down at him, his great face contorted into an arduaios frown. "But are you a hero? Young warrior."

The nameless night stopped for a moment, the gleam of his blade had dulled, the light entering the inside of the cave had dimmed. The night pondered the giant's question. "I do not know."

The giant grimaced, then he struck with a speed deceptive of one of his age. His hand lashed out and fist landed squarely on the knight's face. The knight flew back and landed forcibly on the opposite wall. His helmet clashing loudly against cobbled stone. He let out a groan and blood spilled from his mouth.

"Only heroes may hold this book, my mentor William was a hero, his mentor before him, and his before him. Only hero's may hold this book, and I will die before I allow one not a hero to take possession of this book."

"What the junk man! I need the book! The princess said I could get a name, I could be a person, I need this book giant, and if I have to kill you then so be it." The knight lashed forward, his blade gleaming, he swung, and once again with great speed the giant moved. The giant fell back, despite his age he was nimble and fast, despite his size he moved in ways the knight couldn't predict. But what the giant had in speed, what the giant had in strength, what the giant had in experience, the knight had in ferocity and sheer will. They danced around one another, the knight with his blade, and the giant with his great arms.

"I am the hero Billy, I defeated the lich, I drove back the people of the fire kingdom, I banished the blood drinkers to their dark realm. I did all of his, all of this! Before your mother and father were but mere babes. You will not win boy. You may not keep that book!"

The knight ignored the giants rant, and swung his blade. It gleamed in the continually fading light. The giant swung his arms, once again his great hand connected, once again the knight flew back. This time his helmet fell, clattering loudly to the floor as it splayed across the floor. The giant stopped. His astonishment bewildering him.

"A human!" The knight looked on. "A human, I thought you all dead. A human still left in the land of Ooo." The giant looked on and sighed. "I'm old," the giant let out another sigh, his great chest heaving slowly, "so old. Take the book. It will test you, if you succeed you may keep it. If you fail… well it always finds a way back to me."

Slowly the night stood back up, he grabbed his blade and his helmet. With effort he placed it on his head. Then he started his slow limp out of the cave. As he left he heard the giant's whisper, "Such a cruel game the fates have played on you Finn the human boy, such a cruel game."

xx-xx-xxx

**And chapter complete. Read and review I guess. Njkking24 out. **


End file.
